Card Captor Italia !
by Celle que vous connaissez pas
Summary: Quand Italie se retrouve chez Japon et qu'il trouve une armoire remplie de costumes, il décide de s'amuser...


**Titre : ** Card Captor Italie !

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Power appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya, Fye et Sakura appartiennent à Clamp.

**Personnages/Pairings** : Japon/Kiku, Italie/Feliciano, Allemagne/Ludwig, Prusse/Gilbert mention de Russie/Ivan. Gerita et sous-entendu de RuJa.

Je l'adore cette histoire-là ^^. Elle date d'il y longtemps d'ailleurs mais j'ai adoré l'écrire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira~ ! Pardon d'avance pour les fautes... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Japon, pendant son temps libre, aimait bien se cosplayer. Bien sur, il n'irait jamais se balader en costume dehors, contrairement à son peuple, mais dés fois il revêtait un déguisement et restait dans cet accoutrement pendant plusieurs heures. Il pouvait d'ailleurs se vanter de posséder les costumes les plus rares et son armoire à cosplay ferait baver n'importe qui. Cependant, certains habits ne sortaient que très rarement : c'était ses costumes féminins, de maid ou de Card Captor Sakura, ces derniers étant beaucoup plus adaptés à lui que les autres, qui laissaient toujours un peu de place pour les seins. Chose qu'il ne possédait pas. C'est pourquoi il ne les mettait qu'occasionnellement. La dernière fois, c'était Russie qui lui en avait choisi un. Il préférait ne pas penser à ce qui c'était passé ensuite.

Toussotant discrètement dans la manche de son kimono, Kiku servit une tasse de thé à Italie, qui ne faisait guère attention à son hôte, occupé qu'il était à s'extasier sur tout : les tatamis, la table basse, les nuages en forme de pasta dans le ciel... Ce comportement enfantin arracha un petit sourire au japonais. Feliciano, bien qu'il soit de prime à bord un peu neuneu, arrivait à détendre l'atmosphère d'un seul de ses rires. Un don bien spécial mais terriblement efficace, quand on voyait comment il avait apprivoisé Allemagne.

Le téléphone sonna dans la pièce voisine. Japon s'excusa auprès de son invité puis alla décrocher : C'était son boss qui l'appelait, pour un travail urgent. Zut, il allait devoir s'absenter alors qu'il avait quelqu'un chez lui. Il détestait faire ça à une personne qui avait pris la peine de venir. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas le choix. Raccrochant le combiné, il soupira avant d'aller prévenir son invité.

-« Italie-San ? Je vais devoir y aller. Je n'en ai que pour une heure ou deux, je te laisse la maison en attendant. Ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

-Vee, non. A tout à l'heure, _Giaponne_ ! »

Il ne s'était pas passé dix minutes après le départ de Kiku, que Feliciano avait déjà trouver l'armoire à cosplay.

-« Vee, je ne savais pas que _Giaponne_ aimait se déguiser ! »

Il attrapa un costume au hasard et l'enfila. Il prit ensuite la perruque et les lentilles de contact qui étaient avec le cosplay (Japon voulait un déguisement parfait. Absolument parfait). Il se retrouva donc affublé d'un pantalon bleu ainsi que d'une drôle de tunique qui partait en une sorte de queue-de-pie derrière. Il rechigna à mettre le manteau blanc qui accompagnait le tout -il faisait déjà assez chaud comme ça !-, puis ajusta la perruque blonde dans le miroir avant de mettre les lentilles bleus ciel. Remarquant un appareil photo monté sur un trépied, il eut l'idée de faire un shooting avec différents costumes pour les offrir à Allemagne. *Après tout dans les magazines de Ludwig, les gens aussi portent des costumes*se dit Italie qui n'avait toujours pas compris quel genre de magazine lisait son grand ami allemand. Il enclencha le retardateur puis alla se placer devant un fond blanc, prenant la pose, un très grand spectre doré dans la main.

Il continua longtemps, se figeant dans des poses de plus en plus ridicules au fur et à mesure que son amusement augmentait. Retournant une nouvelle fois vers l'armoire, ses yeux mis-clos se posèrent sur un carton, assez volumineux, caché dans un coin du meuble. Il l'ouvrit et ses mirettes s'écarquillèrent.

-« Vee ? Mais ce sont des costumes de femmes ? Oh, ceux-là ressemblent à ceux que je portais chez Autriche, fit-il en sortant une tenue de maid du carton, Je me demande s'ils sont à ma taille. »

Il revêtit le costume. Bien que le jupon soit un peu court et découvre un peu trop ses cuisses, le reste lui allait comme un gant. Il reprit donc sa séance photographique, ne se rendant absolument pas compte que ses poses, toujours aussi loufoques, pouvaient suggérer pas mal de choses si on avait l'esprit un peu mal tourné.

-« Tiens, ce déguisement sent la lessive. Kiku l'aurait utilisé récemment ?, dit-il en sortant un cosplay de Card Captor Sakura : une sorte de tee-shirt immaculé à manches courtes et bouffantes pour le haut et une superposition de tissus blanc avec de la dentelle rose pour la jupe, le tout accompagné par des ballerines rose, de grandes chaussettes blanches terminées par des rubans roses, des nœuds roses pour les cheveux et un sceptre rose avec un étoile en son centre. L'italien remarqua un paquet de carte, rose également - décidément, Japon devait être fan de cette couleur... Pris d'une subite inspiration, il attrapa les cartes, mis le retardateur à 15 secondes et s'assit par terre, les jambes pliées à côté de ses cuisses. Puis il libéra les cartes au-dessus de lui, se laissant recouvrir par les bouts de carton, bien que la plupart tombaient à côté, avant de lever le bras tenant le bâton et de le plier derrière sa tête. Un clic retentit dans la pièce, suivi d'un bruit d'étranglement. Italie se retourna et découvrit Japon, bouche bée sur le seuil du shoji.

-« Coucou, Giaponne ! Ils sont super tes costumes, tu sais ? »

Le japonais ne répondit pas, essayant de se remettre du choc.

-« Tu ne m'en veux pas de te les avoir emprunté ?

-N-non, ce n'est pas un problème.

-Merci ! Vee, j'espère que Ludwig sera content, j'ai fait plein de photos pour lui ! »

Japon préféra ne pas imaginer la tête de l'allemand quand il verrait les-dites photos. Au mieux, il ferrait une hémorragie nasale, au pire une crise cardiaque. Occupé à ses penser morbides, il salua machinalement l'italien qui s'en allait, la pellicule de son Nikon® en main.

Deux jours plus tard, dans la maison d'Allemagne :

-« Allemagne ! Tiens c'est pour toi !, s'écria Feliciano en tendant un paquet au blond.

Après cela, il partit en courant : c'était bientôt l'heure de manger et il comptait faire des pastas, à la bolognaise pour changer un peu, pour le dîner. Ludwig ouvrit la petite boîte et bloqua sur la 1ère image. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que faisait le brun déguisé en Fye ? Il regarda la date inscrite sur le verso de la photo. Elle datait d'il y a deux jours. *Il se serait amusé chez Kiku ?*, s'interrogea l'allemand. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Lèvres qui s'ouvrirent dans la parfaite imitation du poisson rouge en voyant Italie en tenue de serveuse japonaise. Une maid non ? Il passa rapidement les autres bout de papier glacé et tomba sur le dernier cosplay : celui de Sakura. Dire qu'Allemagne était étonné aurait été un euphémisme. Il était sur le cul, sa conscience était en mode pause, et il ne respirait même plus, son visage prenant de plus en plus une magnifique teinte bleuâtre.

-« Ludwig ? Comment-trouves-tu mes photos ? », interrogea Italie, qui avait quitté la cuisine (la bolognaise cuisait, il ne restait plus qu'à mettre les pâtes dans l'eau). N'entendant aucune réponse, il s'approcha du blond.

-« Vee, Ludwig, tu vas bien ? »

L'allemand ne réagit pas, toujours déconnecté de la réalité. Une seule pensée lui parvint : Bon sang, que Feliciano était sexy dans ce cosplay.

-« Ludwig ? Ouhou, tu m'entends ? »

Allemagne revint sur terre, horriblement horrifié par cette horrible et horrifiante phrase qui tourbillonnait dans sa tête : Italie était magnifique dans ce costume de gamine.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es tout rouge », remarqua le brun.

Jamais. Il ne dirait ça à Italie. Il préférait encore s'ouvrir les veines avec une petite cuillère ou descendre dix tonneaux de bière cul-sec plutôt que d'avouer à Feliciano qu'il le trouvait horriblement beau déguisé ainsi.

-« West, Italie ? N'y-a-t-il donc personne pour accueillir ma géniale personne ? »

Oh, Gilbert. Parfait, cela distrairait Italie et lui ferait oublier cette conversation. Pour un peu, Allemagne en aurait presque pardonné à son grand-frère le bazar qu'il allait mettre dans maison. Parce qu'une personne aussi awesome que Prusse devait mettre un awesome bordel dans la maison de son awesome bruder, n'est-ce pas ?

En tout cas, au grand bonheur de Ludwig, Feliciano oublia ce qui s'était passé. Enfin c'est ce qu'il crût. Car quelques années plus tard, alors que son italien préféré se blottissait contre lui, ce dernier lui demanda :

-« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu avais, au fait.

-Hm ?

-Quand tu tenais mes photos, tu sais celles que j'ai fait chez Kiku, et que tu ne me répondais pas, rappela Italie en se redressant et observant la sublime couleur rouge brique qu'avait pris les joues de son amant. Amant qui lui tourna le dos avant de marmonner un « Te trouver sexy 'vec l'cosplay blanc et rose ». Feliciano mit quelques secondes à comprendre puis sourit et s'exclama, avec un sourire digne de celui de France en mode « I want sex and you know it » :

-« Vee, si tu veux, on peut demander à Japon de nous le prêter ! »

Ludwig s'étouffa. Cet italien finirait par le rendre fou... Mais c'est comme ça qu'il l'aimait, non ?

* * *

Je l'adore cette fic (c'est bien l'une des seules d'ailleurs...). Vos avis ?


End file.
